Kratos
Kratos 'is the main protagonist of the ''God of War series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html He is one of the characters available in the playable beta. Biography '''PREPARE TO JOIN HADES! Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. Gameplay Kratos is an all-around fighter and is said to be a good fighter for beginners at the game. Movelist * **Olympic Fury - **Combat Grapple - Forward **Olympic Ascension - Up (Hold to to auto jump) **Olympic Storm - Down **Olympic Fury - (Air) (Air) (Air) **Olympic Crash - Forward (Air) **Cyclone of Chaos - Up (Air) **Athena's Revenge - Down (Air) * **Plume of Prometheus - **Spartan Change - Forward **Brutal Ascension - Up **Barbaric Crash - Down **Athena's Fury - (Air) **Spartan Glory - Forward (Air) (Mash ) **Vicious Maul - Up (Air) **Barbarian Might - Down (Air) * **Apollo's Bow - - Kratos fires a flaming arrow using Apollo's Bow. When is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Hold for a stronger shot. **Helios' Flash - Forward - Kratos holds out the decapitated head of Helios, which flashes and knocks down an opponent. Hold for a larger flash. **Icarus Ascension - Up - Kratos uses the Wings of Icarus to fly upward. **Golden Fleece - Down - Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any projectile. **Apollo's Bow - (Air) **Helios' Flash - Forward (Air) **Icarus Ascension - Up (Air One allowed per air state) **Golden Fleece - Down (Air) *Item Pick-up - *Throws **Battering Ram - Right Analog Stick Forward - Kratos grabs and charges with an opponent, running over anyone in his way. At the end of his run, he throws the opponent forward. **Furious Uppercut - Right Analog Stick Up **Cestus Slam - Right Analog Stick Down *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *Divine Fury - (Level 1): Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and dashes forward, mowing down any fighters within close proximity. *Divine Reckoning - (Level 2): Kratos plunges the Blade of Olympus into the ground and envelopes himself in a tornado. The tornado funnel upwards from the ground and KOs anyone near or above Kratos. *Rage of the Gods - (Level 3): Kratos grows to giant size and dons the Armor of Ares, using the Blade of Olympus to pour out his wrath. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *When Selected: **"I AM the God of War!" **"I am the greatest warrior!" *Prematch: **"Prepare to die!" *Item Pick-up: **"Let's see what you can do!" **"Mortal weapon..." **"The gods give me unneeded aid." **"What god left this?" **"Why does Olympus aid me?" **"I don't need gifts from Olympus!" **"Flames from Olympus!" *Using Divine Fury **"Hades awaits!" *Using Divine Reckoning: **"Die!" *Successful KO: **"By the gods, I will kill you all!" **"Die mortal!" **"I destroy everything I touch!" **"Pathetic and weak!" **"You have drawn your last breath!" *Respawn: **"I will have my revenge!" **"I will see you suffer!" **"I see only what I have come to destroy!" **"Prepare to submit, coward!" **"Face me! Coward!" **"You will not see the end of this day!" **"Now, you will feel my wrath!!" **"Death is the only way to escape" **"Prepare to lose your head, mortal!" **"Prepare to join Hades!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Takes out the Blades of Chaos and yells "Prepare to die!!". Winning Screen Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. Losing Screen Kratos punches the camera repeatedly. Kratos angrily turns away. Rival Sweet Tooth Reason: unknown Easter Egg: Both God of War and Twisted Metal were created by the same person. Costumes Ghost of Sparta The default appearance of Kratos. Alternate Colors *Blue Tattoos *Fear Kratos *Ghost of Sparta Deimos Kratos takes on the appearance of his brother Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery KratosAlt.png|Deimos appearance from preorder costume pack E3 Kratos.jpg|Kratos' E3 trailer image Kratos.png Kratos1.JPG|Kratos' Introduction Kratos3.JPG|Kratos' Lose Animation Kratos2.JPG Kratos4.JPG Kratos as.png|Default appearance Kratos5.JPG Kratos13.JPG Kratos6.JPG|Kratos using Medusa's Gaze Kratos7.JPG Kratos8.JPG Kratos9.JPG|Kratos Level 1 Super Move Kratos10.JPG|Kratos' Level 2 Super Move Kratos11.JPG|Kratos Level 3 Super Move (Armor of Ares) Kratos12.JPG|Kratos during his Level 3 Real Kratos.png|Kratos in the live-action trailer Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Kratos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kratos Strategies PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Kratos Trailer Trivia *Kratos has previously appeared in two fighting games prior to this one. He first appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable and later in both the PlayStation 3 version of Mortal Kombat (2011) and the updated version,'' Mortal Kombat: The Komplete Edition'' for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. **Kratos and Heihachi were both guest characters in the Soul series on PlayStation consoles, with Heihachi appearing in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II.'' '' *Kratos was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. However, he was rendered by CGI instead of being given a live-action actor. **Kratos is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Cole MacGrath, and Sackboy. He still appears to be a CGI-render. *Kratos has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds as a playable character *In the latest demo build, Kratos appears in the first character slot on the screen, which may imply that he's the "main character" of the game. *Kratos is considered the mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Sackboy and Nathan Drake. *Hades, Kratos' stage, is the only stage revealed at the same time he was. All the other stages at the time (Metropolis, Dreamscape, and Sandover Village) were revealed before their respective characters. References Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playable Characters Category:Needs Refs Category:First-Party Characters Category:God of War Category:Playstation 2 Characters